dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Weaponization
Weaponization is the act of using large objects as blunt weapons. Weaponization determines the size of objects that can be weaponized and the damage caused by tossing or smashing those objects. High Weaponization is required to lift large objects including vehicles. The Iconic Super-Strength Innate increases Weaponization by 100%. The Iconic Neo-Venom Boost power increases Weaponization by 50%. The Nature Gorilla Form supercharge increases Weaponization by 30%. The Mighty Smashing Tactical Mod increases your Weaponization Rating equal to 25% of your Might and adds an additional 5% Critical Hit Chance while smashing with weaponized objects. Mechanics Pickup Players can pick up objects by holding the Use button (default E for PCs). Drop Tapping the Use button while holding an object will drop it in front of the player without damaging it. Extremely useful while carrying barrels. Weaponized smash Using Melee Attack while holding an object will smash it into all enemies directly in front of the player, stunning them dealing damage. This can be done up to a maximum of three times before the object breaks and disappears. Weaponized Throw Using Ranged Attack while holding an object will throw it at a targeted enemy in an arc, dealing damage and knocking it back. If the object has enough health left it will hit all enemies in its path, otherwise it will break on the first impact. Range Throwing range varies greatly depending on an object. A spherical-shaped object will usually continue to roll once it hits the ground, doing reduced damage to any targets it passes through. This can attract unwanted attention if used carelessly, or allow the group to pull enemies from a greater distance. Damage Damage caused by weaponization increases slightly with player level, with Throw doing roughly double Smash's damage. All the damage from objects is area effect and, unlike all other AE damage, does full damage to each target. When an object is thrown it will deal damage based on the speed and size of the object. It will deal maximum damage until its speed is reduced by hitting the ground or a wall, and reduced damage to any targets caught in the bounce. Iconic powers There are only two Iconic Powers that directly affect Weaponization Rating. Super-Strength In addition to doubling the base amount of damage, it allows players to pick up even bigger objects such as cars, buses and giant boulders, which in addition to having a wider area of attack also deal twice the damage of smaller items, providing an astonishing four times the damage yield of an un-powered throw. Neo-Venom Boost While this is active, the character gains an extra 50% Weaponization Rating, meaning they will do 50% extra base damage with objects. Visible stats: *Defense *Dominance *Health *Might *Precision *Power *Restoration *Toughness *Vitalization Hidden Stats: *Control Resistance *Critical Ability Attack Chance *Critical Ability Attack Damage *Critical Attack Chance *Critical Attack Damage *Critical Healing Chance *Critical Healing Magnitude *Critical Power Chance *Critical Power Magnitude *Evasion *Perception *Run Speed *Stealth Category:Glossary Category:Stats Category:Roles Category:Powers